


Happy Birthday Mr. Graves

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Somnophilia, Multiple Orgasms, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Rimming, Sex Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching, birthday fic, messy blow jobs, queenie meddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence gets some help making it a memorable day.Percy doesn't know what's going on but he's having a great time.





	Happy Birthday Mr. Graves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/gifts).



> happy bday!  
> have some smut!

Credence stirs before the strong brave man behind him, but he smiles against the hand beneath his cheek, and presses the gentlest of kisses to his knuckles, before shifting around and away, running out to the kitchen stark naked, not bothering to put anything on to throw together some coffee and toast, with marmalade spread, one of his favorite things ever to have.

Now that oranges are no longer a luxury, he’s enjoying his fill. It’s an easy spell to manage the hot water and keep everything silent, with a muffling spell over the whole kitchen. He steps away for a moment to check and make sure that Mister Graves is still asleep, he is, but without anything to hold, he’s shifted over to lay on his stomach, breathing deeply against the pillow, his plush ass curving the sheets barely draped over him.

The dip of his spine and the dark shadow of his still healing bruises on his back are visible.

Credence bites his lip a moment, considering. He knows that he wants to keep Mister Graves in bed, with him, as long as possible, to best celebrate his special day, one he probably thought for the longest time that he wouldn’t have another one of, so he decides. He goes to the cabinet that holds all the exotic ingredients for potions and concoctions, and spots the one Queenie told him about. 

It’s like cinnamon, and honey when mixed into the coffee, Mister Graves’ cup is blue with gold swirls, his house colors, he remembers, from the magical school, and it smells exactly like Credence’s own coffee once the ingredients are blended. In his coffee however, he adds just a dash of pure energy. He’s going to need his strength to keep up with Mister Graves, this morning at least. He smiles, and then sets a tray up, before carrying his precious cargo back to the bedroom. He puts it far enough away from the bed so as not to cause any trouble or risk being toppled over, and charms it to stay warm, before returning to the bed, crawling atop his supine lover, and planting a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades.

He drags his lips down, making sure to copiously lick and suckle the skin, passing over places already trying to heal, and then happily tugs down the sheet to reveal Mister Graves backside properly. He doesn’t squeeze him, not yet, no that might wake him too easily, and for this, he needs the full confidence that he’s unconsciousness provides. He’s shuffled back, almost kneeling on the floor, hanging off the end of the bed, and he kisses right above the cleft of Mister Graves’ ass, before placing one palm on each cheek, and slo-o-owly spreading him open, then three more kisses, trailing down to the silky skin of his balls, and he smiles when he feels a twitch, even if he isn’t yet stirring, his cock certainly is.

He rubs a thumb over Mister Graves’ hole, a soft pink pucker, and murmurs a low spell for slick, just enough to be able to nudge a fingertip inside, before he returns his mouth to the sensitive skin. He’s licking and suckling along down, before nosing against the plush softness of one ass cheek, working his entire forefinger inside the tight hot slickwet hole, and he can almost feel the right spot, the place that when he is inside him, will never fail to make him see stars.

He reaches deeper, with purpose, and hums against Mister Graves’ taint, and he feels rather than sees him stir, keeping his eyes closed as long as possible.

“Credence… what’s this?”

He pulls away with a wet pop and smirks up at he’s sleepy, confused expression.

“Good morning Daddy.”

He gets a wicked thrill every time he uses the term, in the context of their carnal activities, always behind closed doors, but nevertheless, it’s satisfying to watch a blush creep across Mister Graves’ face, highlighting the few freckles he has, and making his lips curve into a smile.

“Indeed. Do you plan to continue?”

Credence answers by thrusting his finger harder, rubbing with purpose, and is rewarded by a low moan from the man’s throat, rougher sounding since he just woke up, and a slow grind of his hips tells him he needs only to keep at it, and he’ll be able to make he come.

It’s still gratifying to know the _ exact  _ moment when Mister Graves loses his perfect control, and he shatters under Credence’s mouth, pushing back against his mouth and finger, and then goes still, panting for air, while the smell of sweat and sex mingles with the fresh brewed coffee and slightly burnt toast.

“I made us breakfast Daddy. I thought we could have it in bed.”

Credence gets to his feet, ignoring for the moment his own painfully hard cock, giving it a cursory stroke, and then snags the tray with a quick and gentle summoning spell, bringing it with him before he perches back in the center of the bed, beside a still recovering Mister Graves.

“Is that right? Aren’t you sweet?”

“Thank you Daddy.”

“Okay, okay I can’t eat with a straight face when you call me that… baby.”

He pets a hand over one of Credence’s bare thighs, and his fingers look as if they might twitch over to his cock, but he pushes his coffee mug towards his hand instead, and he’s distracted while he takes a few gulps, humming in satisfaction.

Credence munches his toast, and drinks his own coffee, wondering how long it will take the potion pieces to work, to reach Mister Graves’ system, and begin to drive him wild.

Not long, it seems.

He’s barely taken the last sip of his coffee and set his cup down, when he shoves the tray away, and surges up to kiss him soundly, tasting of spicy sweet, and a hint of oranges.

“Daddy…”

“Baby I need you, right now.”

He resists the urge to smile too widely into the kiss, and instead scoots down to be on his back on the bed proper, splaying his legs open, and blinking up at he, whose brown eyes have gone dark with a far from sated lust.

“Please… fuck me Daddy.”

“Gladly.”

The spell to slick himself up comes to him as easy as breathing, and its seconds later that Mister Graves is pressing inside him, groaning as he’s taken in to the hilt, and Credence barely resists the urge to beg, to plead for him to do it harder, faster. He’s close, and that only pushes him closer still, the question of why he bothered resisting earlier flashing past his mind, but instead he clings to MIster Graves’ broad shoulders, and lets him pound into him after a few seconds of adjusting.

“Baby, you feel so good, so tight, hot, perfect.”

“Thank you Daddy.”

He doesn’t even need to touch Credence, he manages to hit that spot right there with every downstroke, and his eyes snap open as he comes, spilling onto his stomach and a ways up his chest, tingling with aftershocks as he continues fucking into him, only finding his own release a few moments later, stilling and pumping deep into him, keeping them close enough to kiss once more. Credence wraps his arms around Mister Graves’ neck, and lets him kneel back, sitting up and dragging him along.

“Baby, much as I want to stay in bed with you all day, I really need to shower. Join me?”

Credence hides his grin against the arch of the man’s neck, and presses his lips there too before whispering,

“Yes please.”

He ends up carrying him the whole way, and in fact, doesn’t set him down, just starts the water with a flick of his wrist, and Credence casts a bracing charm against the wall, so he can sit down on the tiny ledge, and keep his knees spread wide.

Mister Graves moves away to duck under the spray, wetting his hair and washing his face, but when he turns and opens his eyes again, he finds Credence moaning wantonly, and fingering himself where he’s come still seeps out of him.

“Fuck. Baby. Can we do that in here? You won’t fall?”

“No Daddy. I’m okay. You can fuck me again.”

“I don’t even know why I’m so…” Mister Graves trails off and shrugs, before stepping in close, out of the path of the warm water, back into Credence’s arms, and he wraps his legs together around the man’s waist, urging him to thrust inside him.

He’s wet and ready, but Mister Graves teases him a little, rubbing his renewed erection against Credence’s own cock and smearing pre onto his stomach, wiping away the mess that had been his first climax.

“Daddy…  _ please. _ ”

“I got you baby.”

Mister Graves leans in, and kisses him, now tasting like fresh rainwater, and an underlying sweetness from citrus and Credence’s back arches as he pushes even closer, forcing his cock back inside him in one thrust, where he’d clearly been trying to go slow.

he groans and shudders under his touch, where he has his arms linked about his neck, keeping him as deep as he can, while managing little abortive thrusts of his hips.

His own cock is hard now, curving up to his stomach, trapped between their bodies, but Credence doesn’t care, he’s not focusing or worrying about himself, it’s all for him, all for his savior.

That time when Mister Graves climaxes, it’s with a shout, and a hand bracing on the shower wall, as he empties himself for a second time inside Credence, breaking the kiss to lean his forehead against the bony shoulder nearest him, turning his head to press his lips against the pale column of his throat.

“Daddy, touch me?”

He does, clumsily so, becoming overwhelmed from such pleasure so quickly, and Credence barely has to shift his hips to make Mister Graves’ hand tighten, and his thumb swirls over the slippery head, bringing him off with a whimper, which he knows the man adores hearing him make.

“Baby, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Credence allows he to help him down to his unsteady feet, and pulls him under the still warm spray. It’s still a marvel, having hot water anytime and indeed, all the time, whenever he wants it. Even as it’s tempting to stay, and see if the third round can be achieved there, Mister Graves seems to grow tired of it, so he shuts it off after a while, and begins to towel off.

Credence just watches him, leaning against the door to the shower, and eventually when he reaches his groin, and dries it, he can see the exact moment he makes himself hard again.

“Fuck.. what the fuck is…Credence?”

He hums innocently, and reaches for a towel of his own, as he’s dripping onto the floor with every step, his grown out hair trickling droplets down his back, and one tracing all the way down a leg.

“Credence… can I have you one more time, in the bed?”

He pauses midway through drying his hair, and looks over to see Mister Graves biting his lip, holding a hand on the back of his neck, actually appearing unsure, like he’ll say no.

“Okay Daddy.”

He charms himself the rest of the way dry, and then Mister Graves is scooping him into his arms again, and carrying him back to the bedroom, bouncing slightly when they land on the bed. There might be toast crumbs tickling his back, or perhaps it’s just his imagination, as Credence smiles into the kiss, Mister Graves breaks away to pant for breath, stroking a hand over himself, and he seems to question it for a second. Like just how a man his age can keep getting hard so quickly, like Credence always can, though clearly the distraction of fucking him again takes precedence.

“Will you get on your knees?”

“I thought you’d never ask Daddy.”

He braces his hands on the top of the headboard, and grins to himself as Mister Graves kneels behind him, petting a hand down the length of his spine, caressing every healed scar and blemish on his skin, before dipping a hand between his cheeks, rubbing a fingertip over his well slicked hole, and it’s only a moment of wondering why he’s hesitating before a blunt thick push of his cock, and he’s halfway inside him.

“Mercy lewis, baby, how are you always so good?”

“Just for you Daddy.”

Credence murmurs, slightly breathless, as the hard thrust is something he didn’t expect. With his new position, every movement inside him hits against his prostate, and he’s gasping, staring down at himself, watching as his cock bobs up into his stomach, dripping onto the sheets below them. He might actually come before-

“Oh fuck… yes… please let it be enough…”

_ Nope. _

Mister Graves comes again, shivering against him, falling over his back to kiss him mindlessly anywhere he can reach, his shoulder, his neck, pathetically mouthing against his ear, and whispering that he loves him. That’s the push he needs to finish, trembling, spent under he’s heavy weight atop him.

His knees give out and he falls down onto the bed, Mister Graves shortly following. They share breaths together for a few moments before Credence’s mind clears. He wriggles out of Mister Graves’ arm, thrown over his chest, and then gently nudges him onto his back, so he can straddle his hips, and lean down to kiss him.

“Credence… I think something’s up, I’m still-”

Credence smiles, and puts his mouth to his chest, rubbing his cheek against the wiry hairs, silver and brown like the strands falling inelegantly down his forehead, and hums into his skin, before reaching to palm over his cock. Mister Graves thrusts up against him, and groans, before putting a hand to his hair, fingers gripping tight, harder than usual, but naturally, he’s frustrated, aroused and confused, Credence’s usual modus operandi.

“Daddy, I want to suck your cock, may I?”

“Credence, baby what did you d-”

His suspicions are cut off by another moan, as Credence swirls his tongue over the head of his cock, catching the clear bead of fluid attempting to ooze down the side of his length, before he presses his lips together, and suckles right over the tip, flicking harder against it.

He’s learned a lot in the short time they’ve been together, but if he thinks he doesn’t know exactly how to get him off the fastest, he’s wrong.

He does.

Mister Graves pulls harder on his hair, and Credence still remains close, swallowing over and over, against the waves of saltyslick come that spill into his mouth and over his tongue. He hums again, just to torture him a little, before pulling back, purposefully letting a few strings drip down his chin, unwilling to clean up, waiting to see what he will do.

“Baby boy, what have you done to me?”

Blinking wide eyed, the picture of innocence, except for the debauched lips swollen from sucking cock and a chin wet with saliva and come,

“Daddy… nothing.”

He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and casts a silent lubrication charm, before reaching down, fondling over Mister Graves’ sack, and then accidentally grazing a fingertip over his hole. They’ve never done that, and he’s always been too afraid to ask.

So now is the perfect time.

“Baby… wait.”

“Daddy please… can I fuck you?”

The words taste delicious, like pure sin, and when he feels he shudder on a sigh, and slowly nod, he tastes triumph and delight.

He shifts closer, kneeling between Mister Graves’ strong legs, nudging them apart so he can get a proper look at the delicate line from his balls to his hole, and then wiggles a finger inside, just about an inch, and Mister Graves keens, panting for air at once, from just a hint of what could be.

“Daddy… you’re so sensitive.”

“Baby, it’s been a long time since anyone, had me, like that.”

“I’m honored.”

He smiles in earnestness, eager, but trying to ensure Mister Graves he’s serious. He loves him, adores him, worships the ground he walks on, somewhat, though there is nothing like the power that comes from making he weak with pleasure.

As he works in a second fingertip beside the first, he curls them, trying to search out that spot once more, and he sees the man’s cock twitch on his stomach, he’s found it.

“Come for me Daddy.”

He knows it’ll help he relax a touch more, because though Mister Graves’ cock has him beat on width and girth, he’s three inches longer.

He leans up and kisses Mister Graves as he feels him fall apart just under his hand, as strong arms brace around his back, he carefully pulls his hand back, and reaches blindly to line himself up. It’s slow going, even though he’s plenty calm, but Credence almost loses his own inner chill when he gets the entire head of his cock inside.

The truth is, he wasn’t prepared for this, nothing can compare to it. he’s sucked him, and kissed him, and even put his mouth to him between his legs, but that was easy, simple ways to come, and finish with a wave of delicious aftershocks.

This is pure heat, and searing mind blowing pleasure, even if Mister Graves doesn’t realize, lost in his own haze of bliss, Credence is  _ dying _ , the little death of forced climax.

“God, Daddy, it’s so good.”

“I know baby. I know.”

Mister Graves kisses his temple, sloppy, missing it entirely and kissing around his cheek, and he moans, low and long, as he thrusts inside as deep as he can, before he’s shuddering, collapsing onto his chest, not quite crushing him but stealing his breath, shaking as he comes, long slow pulses of come, he’s not sure where his body ends and he’s begins now, but he can feel that he’s still hard under Credence’s belly.

“Oh baby…I’m gonna need another shower at this rate. Fuck.”

Credence can’t help laughing, little hiccuping giggles, because he’s half insane with his orgasm still shocking through him, even as he pulls back, and slips out, come slowly dripping between Mister Graves’ legs, he’s shaky, can’t hardly move.

It’s been seven by now, he thinks.

A hand pets his hair, still damp from the shower, or maybe sweat, back from his forehead, and he forces his eyes open, meeting clear brown flecked with gold. It’s worn off.  _ Now _ . They’re back to themselves.

“Credence, what the fuck just happened?”

He smiles, or at least tries to, his lips twitch up,

“I just wanted to take care of you… for your birthday. Surprise…”

Mister Graves sighs, and puts a hand to his forehead,

“Fuck. Christ. Who told you?”

Credence swallows thickly, bittersalt from he’s come a bit slimy in his throat still, maybe that’s why his voice feels croaky,

“Queenie told me.”

“Fuck. okay. Well baby, next time you’re gonna dose me with something that makes me a mindless fucking machine, warn me. I’m gonna have to call in to the office.”

Credence shakes his head, and nuzzles closer,

“Nope. no need. I told Queenie you were taking a three day weekend, for health reasons.”

Mister Graves kisses his temple, and then shakes with a laugh,

“You just better watch out when your birthday gets here, baby boy.”

“What’r’you gonna do?”

“Something even better, I think.”

* * *

 

**_END_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> -i think we all know what brought this on but ill give you a hint, do something i dont like in a fic, and imma be so DAMN tempted to rectify it through fic. passive aggressive pouting.
> 
> im a whiny bitch always.


End file.
